To The Surface (Rapunzel version)
"Rapunzel?" Jiminy questioned in concern. But Rapunzel didn't hear him and swam up to the surface. She just had to see where that shadow was coming from. What was that thing? Rapunzel reached up to the ocean and gasped at what she saw. Rapunzel reached to the surface as she wiped beads of water dripping from her head. As she lifted her eyes to the horizon, she gasped. What she saw was a ship rowing on the sea! There were also colorful fireworks dancing in the sky! Rapunzel giggled, for she had never seen such a happy and giddy sight before! Tod, Copper, and Jiminy popped up from the water. "Rapunzel," said the cricket. "What - what are you-" He turned his head to see what the German princess was looking at. "Jumpin' jellyfish!" he exclaimed. Although he had never seen a human ship before either, Jiminy had heard of them, and the stories of them were not good at all. Dying with curiosity and excitement, Rapunzel dived forward and swam toward the ship. "Rapunzel!" cried Jiminy, "Rapunzel! Please! Come back!" But Rapunzel was now too far away to hear him. She looked at the ship again; she was getting closer. Rapunzel dived again and finally made it to the ship! The little princess grabbed onto some metal bars of the ship and took a peek through an opening hole that was built for rowboats. What Rapunzel saw fascinated her! She saw a group of human sailors, having some kind of a jig. Some were playing live music, some were dancing. They all seemed to be having fun! There was also a certain white horse, dancing in rhythm to the music. Maximus was having so much fun until he abruptly stopped. His snout picked up a scent that seemed foreign to him, and he whinnied with curiosity. Maximus got down to the wooden floor and sniffed around. He tried to find the source of this new smell. Rapunzel saw Maximus coming by and gasped in fear as she quickly hid from the opening hole. She slightly turned to see if Maximus was gone, only to have Maximus kiss her cheek. The white horse would have continued if it didn't hear his master's whistle. "Maximus!" called Flynn, "Here, boy!" Maximus left Rapunzel and gallantly trotted over to Flynn. Flynn peeked from behind to see where Maximus ran off to. She gently held her cheek where the horse kissed her. Maximus trotted over to Flynn, who was near the dancing floor. "Hey, come on, mutt, whatcha doing, huh, Maximus?" asked the guy. Maximus whinnied and kissed Flynn. Flynn laughed, trying to put down Maximus and saying, "Good boy." Rapunzel's eyes widened when she laid her sights on Flynn. He was tall, handsome, sturdy, and dressed in blue, white, gray, and brown. What caught her attention were his handsome brown eyes. Rapunzel began to feel dizzy and breathless. She smiled as she felt her heart pounding like crazy. Rapunzel had fallen in love! "Hey there, sweetie!" a voice called from the distance, interrupting her thoughts. Rapunzel turned to see that it was Digit the cockroach from early this morning. "Quite a show, eh?" asked the cockroach. "Digit, be quiet! They'll hear you." said Rapunzel sharply, but quietly. She turned back to look at the handsome human. "Oooh, I gotcha, I gotcha," said Digit, as he plopped down next to Rapunzel. "We're being intrepidaitious. WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!" Rapunzel closed his mouth so he wouldn't make a scene. "I've never seen a human this close before." she said, as she continued looking at Flynn. He was now dancing and playing his clarinet to Maximus. Rapunzel laid her head down with her arms folded and dreamily sighed, "Oh! He's very handsome, isn't he?" Digit shook his head as he looked at Maximus, whose saliva was dripping from his mouth. "I dunno," he said. "He looks kind of hairy and slobbery to me." But Rapunzel smiled and shifted Digit's gaze to the object of her affections. "Not that one," she said. "The one playing the snarfblat." The music stopped when Rabbit clapped his hands announced for everyone's attention. "Silence! Silence!" he called, "It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Eugene Fitzherbert with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present." Everybody cheered and whistled as they looked at Rabbit's huge present which was covered by a drape. "Ah, Rabbit, you old beanpole, you shouldn't have." Flynn chuckled, as he gave Rabbit a playful hit on the back, which Rabbit didn't seem to like. "I know." he said, "Happy birthday, Eugene!" As one of the sailors lifted up the drape, the crowd gasped, horrified. It was a statue of Prince Eugene Fitzherbert standing up very tall, dressed in traditional prince wardrobe (sword included), and looking very brave and determined. Flynn frowned and raised an eyebrow in annoyance. Don't get me wrong, reader, Flynn was grateful for Rabbit's thoughtfulness, but seriously? A statue? Of him? The statue made him look really pompous and silly. Maximus sneered at the present and whinnied in annoyance. He didn't seem to like it, either. Not wanting to hurt Rabbit's feelings, Flynn thought of the most polite thing he could say. "Gee, Rabbit," he said, clearing his throat. "It's, err, it's, err - it's really somethin'. . . ." He wondered why Rabbit would think of this gift. It's not like it was meant to be a wedding present or anything right? Because it looked like the type of thing that a royal would get for his wedding; not his birthday. Rabbit seemed oblivious to Flynn's lack of enthusiasm. "Yes," he said, as he carried a telescope. "I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but . . ." "Come on, Rabbit, don't start." Flynn chuckled. He snatched the telescope from Rabbit as he walked over to the edge of the ship, where Rapunzel and Digit were located. Rapunzel and Digit quickly hid so Flynn wouldn't see them. "Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of Berlin, are you?" he asked, as he looked at the sea through the telescope. Then, he tossed it back to Rabbit, who almost dropped it. "Oh, Eugene, it isn't me alone." said Rabbit, "The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl." Flynn sat down on the edge of the ship. "Well, she's out there somewhere." he said, "I just - I just haven't found her yet." Rapunzel smiled as she glanced up at Flynn. Perhaps there is a chance for them! "Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough." said Rabbit. "Believe me, Rabbit." Flynn replied, "When I find her, I'll know. Without a doubt. It'll just - Bam! - hit me! Like lightning!" As soon as he said it, thunder roared, and lightning shot across the sky. A storm was coming, and Flynn became very worried! Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs